Thriller
by HellaCullen
Summary: A date gone bad, a car out of gas, & strange shadows in the dark. Evil is lurking in the town of Forks, and nothing is at it seems. Will Jessica make it home alive? Inspired by Michael Jackson's masterpiece. Part of The Thriller Series.


**I do not own Twilight or thriller. I just have an overactive imagination and insomnia. **

**Thank you Leigh and Jennifer for all your help bringing this story to life. You guys rock!**

* * *

_**It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**_

**_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_**

_**Thriller – Michael Jackson**_

"Honestly, we're out of gas…"

Jessica rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door. "Damn it, Mike!" she yelled, as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She was annoyed beyond measure. Tonight was supposed to have been a romantic evening for them; at least that's what she had been planning in her mind. However, he'd taken her out for an extremely cheap dinner, using a coupon of all things, and then refused to offer her any of his popcorn at the movie theater. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't even asked for her opinion on what they would be seeing, and she had been forced to suffer through the new Saw film, which disgusted her thoroughly. Overall, the whole thing had been a disaster.

"Jess, I…it was an accident!" He moved to join her as she set out on foot down the narrow road. "Please just wait for me. It's not safe out here alone."

She shook her head and kept walking, while he annoyingly buzzed all around her, trying to win back her affection. "As if you really care what happens to me. All you're concerned with is getting in my pants!"

"You, ugh, it's not like that, Jess. Really!" He reached for her hand, but she slapped his hand away. "I care about much more than that!"

They came upon the old graveyard, and she folded her arms protectively across her chest. It was a silly gesture, but this place was giving her the creeps. "Hurry up, will you? I want to get back to civilization!"

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled, quickening his walk as they continued down the street.

Suddenly, Jessica sensed something evil lurking in the dark, and froze as she registered movement along the shadows out of the corner of her eye. "Mike? I think there's something out there."

He stopped and looked around. "I don't see anything. It's probably just your imagination." He smiled and put his arm around her as they continued walking. This time, she let him.

_**Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood**_

Jessica heard what she thought was a snicker and stopped again. "Do you think this is funny?" she snapped, assuming the sound was coming from him. "Because I am not amused!"

Mike sighed in frustration. "No, I…" He stopped walking, turned, and put his hands on her shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you."

She stared at him impatiently, wanting him to hurry up and say what he wanted to say so she could get home and go to bed. "What is it?"

He hung his head. "I'm not like other guys," he mumbled as he peeked up at her shyly through his lashes. "I mean, I'm different."

"What are you talking about?" She tapped her foot in annoyance, wondering just how long it would take him to finish a complete thought and chastising herself for dating such a moron.

All of a sudden, the dark shadows beneath the trees resolved into twisted silhouettes, containing a mass of red, glowing eyes. Jessica tried to scream, but was too terrified to do so. Instead, she clung to Mike for dear life as the pale-faced creatures closed in to seal their doom.

"What have we here?" hissed a woman with hair as red as her eyes, moving closer to the couple. "Isn't it way past your bedtime?"

They tried to back away, but there were far too many of them, their ghost-like hands extending towards them, their lips drawn up to expose their teeth as they moved in all around them. "Oh my God!" Jessica cried out as she shook with fear. "Mike! Don't just stand there, _do_ something!"

_**The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom**_

She turned to look up at him, and watched in confusion as he popped two contact lenses and tossed them aside. She realized to her horror that his eyes were the same crimson hue as the others, and watched him lick his lips as an evil grin stretched across his face. "What. The. Fuck?"

He laughed as he began to circle her. "I told you I was interested in a lot more."

The foul creatures joined him in his laughter, and they continued moving in until she could make out their faces completely. She looked them over, one at a time, before turning back to Mike. Her eyes locked with his, pleading for some form of understanding or recognition. She found none. "This was supposed to be _our_ night, Mike. I don't understand what's going on here. What _are_ you?"

As the red-haired girl began to sniff at her shoulder, Mike ignored Jessica's question and said, "Watch it, Vic. _I'm _gonna thrill her tonight!" The demons' laughter turned to cackles, and tears began to slide down Jessica's face as she contemplated her dilemma, gritting her teeth as she sought to escape.

She ducked between the two and darted to the right, weaving her way around the ghost-like creatures as she searched for a clear path away from her attackers. However, there were simply too many of them, and it wasn't long before a young man, smiling maniacally, grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the middle of the group.

"Very good, Riley!" the redhead complimented. "Just for that, you may move to the front of the line."

He released Jessica with a push, bringing her once again face-to-face with Mike. "Screw you!" She spat at him as he pinned her arms behind her back.

"I have a better idea," Mike whispered as he pulled her hair back, exposing the skin of her neck. She fought him with every ounce of energy she could muster, as he pressed his lips against her skin. But it was no use, and she cried out as she felt his teeth sinking into her flesh.

He pulled away and shoved her forward, forcing her to the ground. All at once, everyone else attacked, biting and licking in a crazed frenzy. She tried to muster up the strength to fight back, but they tore at her without mercy, draining away all of her energy along with her life.

She screamed in vain to ears that would never hear her, until there was no more breath to fill her lungs. Finally, she could take no more, and she succumbed to the darkness…

_**And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller**_

"_Bella, what's the problem?" Edward pleaded as he shook her on the sofa. _

_She opened her eyes, disoriented, as she looked around the Cullen's living room. "What happened?"_

"_Love, you were screaming," he chuckled. "You must have been having a bad dream. Come on, I'll take you home." He pulled her into a warm embrace; she smiled and followed him out the door."I just hope we have enough gas…"_

**The End**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Thriller has always been my favorite music video of all time, and I hope I did it justice. Sorry for the lack of zombies, but I figured we already had enough mythological creatures to deal with.**

**If you need more horror, check out this dark one-shot I wrote with Duskwatcher for the Twilight 25 Challenge:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5428557/1/The_Twilight_25

**Warning: Contains drug usage and violence**


End file.
